


Baby Bean

by izzybelledot



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Batfamily (DCU), Caline Bustier Bashing, Character Study, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Gets a Hug, Puppy Piles, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain's A+ Parenting, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, THEYRE A FAMILY DAMMIT, cowards, give marinette the love she deserves, give my baby love, victim blaming bustier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Marinette Wayne has recently been adopted, but old habits die hard. Luckily, her new siblings are there when she inevitably crashes.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 1258





	Baby Bean

Marinette was elbow deep in commissions, on her sixth cup of coffee, and chugging the first of many energy drinks to come. 

Jagged stone had recently announced her as his personal designer, and with hat attention, her other achievements had been brought to life. Primarily her having won a styling challenge for Gabriel Agreste, and being someone that Clara Nightengale cited as her inspiration for her music video. Suffice to say, people wanted her clothes after that. 

She was already halfway through her senior year, so she didn’t really have too much homework, but she was taking several AP classes, and the stress just thinking about the upcoming tests was killing her. So she should do four commissions, and then study some for her AP English test, she could sleep after patrol.

She had never felt more motivated to work towards the future she wanted then living with the Waynes. Her 'parents' had caved to Lila's lies, so they sent her overseas on a foreign exchange program- determined that Paris was a bad influence on her somehow. And maybe it was because living with Bruce and his sons had made her less focused on petty school drama, working on herself and what she wanted. Instead of what her classmates wanted her to make. 

Bruce had adopted her a week ago, seeing as her parents had given her room to Lila for sleepovers with _her _friends.__

__Living with Bruce and his various sons was the closest Marinette had felt to family in years. A real family anyways._ _

__Sometimes they could all be cold, emotionally constipated, or just secretive; but they were people who Marinette knew she could count on. People who would believe and listen to her side of the story before assuming she was doing drugs or drinking._ _

__Not to be bitter or anything._ _

__Marinette sighed, rubbing at her eyelids and focusing more intently on the cropped jacket before her. Working for herself meant succumbing to her perfectionist ideals, and she wasn't the best at setting breaks for herself. She could just-_ _

__Marinette drooped, head slamming on the dining room table as she passed out. he commission was in her lap, project thankfully at a good point to pause anyways. Tim just glanced up from his own work, taking in his cousin/adopted sister’s exhausted form with sympathy._ _

__Everyone in the house noticed Marinette overworking herself, but they didn’t really know what to do about it. She tended to spiral into an anxious mess if anyone brought it up, and none of them were especially good role models anyways._ _

__Maybe he should lie her down on the couch at least?_ _

__Tim just smiled to himself fondly, closing his laptop and picking Marinette up like a koala. She just clung to him, head falling against his shoulder with a tired hum._ _

__“Let’s get ya to bed, baby bean,” Tim whispered fondly. “What are we gonna do with ya, eh?”_ _

__He laid her down in a deep red blanket, ignoring Dick’s curious glance from his armchair. He and Jason had been reading together, Dick some crime report, and Jason one of his larger thick volumes. Damian was nowhere to be found, but would likely venture down soon._ _

__“She passed out at the table,” Tim explained._ _

__Dick frowned as Jason chuckled. “She really works too hard, like you.”_ _

__“I don’t pass-“_ _

__“Yes you do, Drake. It’s obnoxious and unsightly of you.”_ _

__“There ya are, demon spawn,” Jason greeted, lazily flipping a page of his book. “Thought we might actually have a nice evening, glad you saved us from-“_ _

__“Guys, quiet down,” Dick shushed them, aggressively gesturing to the still dozing Marinette. The group paused, lost in their own thoughts as they looked at the girl. She tended to neglect everything when she got in a creative rut, or just got really stressed. She seemed smaller than normal, deep purple bags beneath her eyes, and her form hunched in on itself to preserve warmth._ _

__Tim frowned, adjusting her blanket more securely. “You guys think she’s just not comfortable with us helping her?”_ _

__It was a legitimate concern, Marinette would never asked for help. She would run herself ragged before she’d so much as ask for a glass of water._ _

__Finally, it was Jason that spoke. “I don’t think it’s us. I think it’s just how she was raised. I mean,” Jason paused, shifting somewhat uncomfortably as he assumed a nonchalant expression. “She didn’t have the same home life as me, but growing up I knew that asking for help wouldn’t work, could make my mom mad. So I never asked for help, Dick, ya know it took me like a month to eat enough.”_ _

__Dick nodded, remembering the past times he’d see Jason, hesitantly picking at his food. Always afraid of eating too much, even though he knew the food was welcome to him. “I think you’re right. Marinette was relied on for so much, for her parents, her classmates, even her teachers.”_ _

__Dick scowled at that, hating the relentless victim-blaming Marinette's old teacher had so adamantly instilled in her students._ _

__“I do not believe Dupain-Cheng will ever be comfortable asking for help,” Damian stated plainly. “Not as she should be. It will be something that hangs as a shadow would, behind her.”_ _

__“Wayne,” Tim corrected him. “Her last name is Wayne now. She’s legally our sister, don’t call her that.”_ _

__Damian paused a moment, casting a considerate glance to him before nodding. “Very well then. Wayne.”_ _

__He narrowed his eyes at her suddenly as she turned a bit in her sleep. “When did she last rest?”_ _

__“I saw her sleep four days ago,” Jason shrugged. “Anyone see her sleep since then?”_ _

__“Two days ago, but it was a ten-minute nap really.”_ _

__The boys let a thoughtful silence fall over them before Dick closed his folder and stood. “Wayne cuddle pile it is. Damian if you try to escape I’ll blanket burrito you,” He threatened, casting a quick glance to the others to extend the threat._ _

__Tim let out a long-suffering sigh, half-wishing he’d just let Marinette doze off on the table._ _

__Couch cushions were pulled to the floor, the coffee table scooted back to make room. Damian fetched a pile of blankets, Dik turning off the lights in the room._ _

__“Bring the baby to her blankets,” Dick instructed as he pulled Damian against his side. Jason tucked her between him and Tim, one of his arms slung over Dick’s chest with the other cradling Marinette. Finally satisfied with the little setup, they settled, Marinette’s light puffs of air mingling with their own slowing breaths._ _

__None of them had especially good sleep schedules, but it worked. Most of them settling into semi-restful sleep fairly quickly._ _

__Tim had always had arguably the worst sleep patterns and laid awake for a minute longer. He could escape and finish his work, but he felt like it might spoil the moment. If Dick woke up he would probably be offended, and Damian would likely cause a scene._ _

__There was nothing for it, he lay still with his thoughts as his siblings began to doze beside him. He didn’t notice when Marinette creaked an eye open._ _

__“Timmy?”_ _

__His eyes snapped to hers, barely discernible in the dark. “Hey, baby bean,” He smiled lightly, ignoring her small indignant look. It was dark enough she likely wouldn’t know if he’d seen it or not anyway._ _

__“Did I initiate a cuddle pile, or do ya guys just love me?”_ _

__Tim huffed, fighting off fond chuckles. “Second one, you passed out on the table, so cuddles were the only option according to Dick.”_ _

__Marinette was silent for a moment, hesitant to ask the question she’d been struggling with for a while now. “Tim?”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“Am I,” She paused again, fighting off the nervous spiraling. “Do I count as your sister? I know legally I am, and I know we haven’t known each other forever but- I don’t know, I don’t wanna make this awkward I just-“_ _

__“Mari,” He interrupted, reaching out in the dark to clasp her hand. “Believe me, everyone here sees you as a self-sacrificial sibling we all love and are very concerned for.”_ _

__“Oh,” She blinked, tiredness pulling her eyelids down now that her anxiety was eased. “Thanks, Timmy.”_ _

__

__Tim smiled to himself in the dark, letting his own eyes droop closed. “No problem, sis.”_ _


End file.
